


The title is a work in progress

by Littlebiscuit420



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlebiscuit420/pseuds/Littlebiscuit420
Summary: In a galaxy lightyears away from Earth, there exists a small solar system consisting of four planets; Brunwithe, Zergon, Andorria, and Aquantis. Tensions between the planets have been high since the moment they discovered interplanetary travel. Our main plot begins several centuries after interplanetary travel was discovered, in the midst of war between Andorria and Aquantis. The plot only thickens from there as alliances are formed, wars end only for others to break out, and secrets are revealed.
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

Aquantis and Andorria have been warring for centuries, but after almost countless years of slaughter, Queen Marina of Aquantis, and The Council of elders from Andorria decided to come together in the Andorrian capital of Terra to forge a treaty to end the slaughter of their people.  
“My queen, are you sure we can trust these Andorrians? They’ve wanted to completely eradicate us for centuries.” The Queen’s advisor Percy asked. Percy was short, with deep blue skin, one big bright orange eye, and four horns, as well as the fins that every Aquantic alien has.  
“What choice do I have Percy? Our army is no longer large enough for us to fight them.” Queen Marina replied coolly, then continued “If something happens to me here on Andorria, you flee back to Aquantis and crown Edar king right away. If something happens to me the last thing Aquantis needs is no one to guide them”.  
Percy nodded solemnly not wanting to think about if something happened to her. Queen Marina had ruled Aquantis for nearly half a millennium the Aquantic people would be devastated to lose her. Percy also knew that they would not be able to win a war against Andorria on their own. He pushed these thoughts aside however as he and the queen entered the capital.  
The capital city of Andorria was the only city on the entire planet, on the outskirts was a thick metal wall surrounding the entire city to keep any unwanted creatures out. At the corners of the wall were even taller towers with guards with guns stationed at the top. The only entrance into the city was an old draw bridge that crossed the most ferocious river on Andorria. The only way that the draw bridge would be lowered is if you were expected in the capital, it was the Andorrians way of keeping anyone other than government officials out of the capital.  
“It’s not too late to turn back and go beg Zergon for help” Percy whispered as the drawbridge lowered.  
The Queen waved him away. Although she was afraid beyond her own comprehension she wasn’t going to show it. She had to be strong for the sake of her people.  
She put on her bravest smile and crossed over the bridge into the capital. As she crossed the bridge she peered at her reflection in the river. Her deep green hair was unruly, with running an entire country at war and all of its citizens needed as soldiers; there weren’t very many handmaidens around. Other than her hair the queen of Aquantis was beautiful as always, her deep purple skin led into softer purple fins, her three glowing yellow eyes a perfect contrast to her skin. She felt a small swell of confidence arise in her as she stared thoughtfully into the river.Time was of the essence however, and the Queen tore her gaze from her reflection in the river and walked onward, straightening her shoulders; she smiled and hoped for the best.  
At the end of the bridge there was an Andorrian ambassador there to lead them to the elder council’s hall. The ambassador was a young female Andorrian that stood nearly twice the height of Percy, as well as twice the girth, with twice the amount of arms, and six times the amount of eyes. Her skin matched the environment outside of the capital; a forest green. “I trust you made it to the capital safely, Queen Marina?” the ambassador more said than asked.  
“Yes, and may I say how beautiful the flora of Andorria is.” The Queen beamed not showing even an ounce of the fear she was feeling.  
“The elders have unfortunately eaten some rotten meat, and the conference is to be postponed a few days, that won’t be a problem will it?” The ambassador smiled in a way that wasn’t warm, but threatening, a smile saying that if the Queen had an issue that it wouldn’t end well for her.  
It was at this moment that the Queen’s composure broke just ever so slightly. This didn’t go unnoticed by both Percy and the ambassador. The ambassador simply smiled and continued to lead the queen on to Andorria’s only hotel, which also happened to be the hall of foreign affairs. The only visitors Andorria ever received were representatives of other planets, or from the elders children that oftentimes traveled between the planets.  
Percy leaned over and whispered “I don’t have a good feeling about this, we should never have come here your majesty”.  
“Oh, hush Percy, they wouldn’t do anything to us, especially if they’re wanting peace like they say they do”, the Queen whispered back to him, pushing aside her own feelings of dread in hopes that the Andorrian people would want peace as badly as Aquantis did.  
“This is where we part ways Aquantics” the ambassador sneered, “your room will be the one upstairs, last room to the left. I will be by to check on you later, but for now I have the elders to attend to”, and with that the ambassador hurried off leaving Percy, and the Queen at the hotel.  
The inside of the hotel smelled of mold, and the furniture was covered in a thin layer of dust as if it hadn’t been used in a while. The lighting inside was very dim and came from thin slits for windows, barely half a foot wide. The only other light in the hotel were a few gaslamps that lined the hallways. Andorria was not industrialized as much as the other planets, purely out of choice. The only technology that was to be kept on the planet was that for the use of interplanetary travel, and even then you were only permitted to have such technology if you were a member of the government; otherwise Andorria had no electricity or running water.  
When they approached the last room on the left on the upper floor they were immediately accosted by a vile smell of rotting fish. “The complete and utter disrespect to put the queen of Aquantis in such a disgraceful room, with the smell of death lingering. “This is a bad omen my Queen. I implore you, let us leave, the Andorrians are bad news”.  
The Queen, though sympathetic to Percy’s concerns, had enough at that point and snapped “You will do well to be silent Percy, although I do consider you a trusted companion, do not forget that I am your queen, and you will go along with my plan, is that understood?”  
Percy nodded solemnly and didn’t say another word about leaving the planet from that moment on. He still wanted to leave, but he knew that the Queen wasn’t going to listen to him. The thought of Edar being king swam around in his head. He was sure the Queen wasn’t going to leave Andorria. He was sure because he was hired to bring her here. It was a plan decades in the making. However despite him knowing it could get him killed going against the plan, he had tried to get the Queen to leave the planet.  
What Percy was about to do had him so anxious he wanted to puke. Over the years he had developed a deep admiration and respect for Queen Marina. The Original plan was to gain the Queen’s trust, become her closest advisor, the one that would travel with her everywhere. It was only when he had confirmed this position that Andorria reached out and suggested a treaty between the two planets. It was then once he and the Queen were alone that it would be his job to kill the Queen, go back to Aquantis, and crown Edar king. The Andorrians planned to trail Percy back to Aquantis, which once Edar was crowned King, Percy was to send a signal, and then the Andorrians would attack.  
“I know you intend to kill me Percy” the Queen said coolly, “I didn’t figure it out until we got here.” she stopped for pause “At first I wondered why you kept pushing for us to leave, and then I realized it. It wasn’t that you had a bad feeling about the Andorrians, it’s that you were in bed with them, this whole time. I intend on fighting for my life, but first tell me old friend, why?”  
“You should have left the planet when I suggested. I was willing to give my life to let you escape Marina.”  
“That doesn’t answer my question Percy, Why BETRAY me?” The Queen roared, tears welling up in her eyes.  
“They promised me the throne,” Percy sobbed, “I didn’t know you then like I do now. I was power hungry, and I was sick of us being slaughtered by the Andorrians”.  
“So you stoop to the level of one of them?” The queen was screaming at this point, she was hurt and angry that the one person in the solar system she thought she could trust was planning to betray her from the moment he met her.  
It was when the Queen went to let out a sob that Percy jammed a knife into her stomach. She didn’t focus on the pain however as she took the knife out of herself. She felt the warmth and stickiness of her own blood as she gripped the blade. Her vision was blurring, but she knew she couldn’t let Percy live, not if she wanted Aquantis to have a future. So with as much strength as she could muster she drove the knife into Percy’s singular eye, driving it deep until she felt his body go limp under her.  
After Percy was dead the Queen slumped to the ground and reached for her holo-bracelet, hoping it would have at least a faint signal so she could get one last message to Aquantis before she drew her final breath.  
She turned the bracelet on and to her relief it had a faint signal, but she could work with that. She quickly hit her emergency button which would send the entire population of Aquantis the danger signal to let them know that something had happened to her, in the case that there wasn’t someone to send back to deliver the news.  
The last thing the Queen heard before she passed was a faint knocking on the door and the ambassador saying “Percy, have you finished the job yet?”


	2. Chapter 1

A young Aquantic alien name Marin awoke with a start to the steady beeping of their holo-bracelet. They quickly accepted the incoming signal. Their stomach dropped as they realized what the message was. The Andorrians had killed their mother, the queen of Aquantis. They knew what they had to do, but for a split second shock prevented their body from moving.   
Marin was scared but they knew they had to find their brother. They swam out of their room and into the main corridor. The halls were in disarray and Marin suddenly forgot which way was up. They were incredibly frightened, as any child would be. They sunk back into their room, and let out a quiet sob. “I want my mommy” they mouthed as tears ran down their face. They went deeper into the room and sunk to the floor behind the doorway.   
Suddenly the holo-bracelet beeped again, this time an incoming signal from general Nela, they answered it right away knowing that the general would come and get them if they told her where they were. “Marin, can you hear me?” Nela asked.  
“Nela, I’m so scared, everyone is panicking in the main corridor, you have to come and get me” Marin burst, “I think something has happened to mommy, I got the signal, the one that we have the monthly training for..”  
It was at this point that Nela cut them off “Yes Marin, something has happened to your mother, but I need you to be a brave young warrior and wait for me to come get you with your brother Edar, alright?”   
“Yes, I understand” Marin sniffled, “Please hurry though I’m really scared”.  
“Of course your majesty”. Nela ended the call, and quickly darted through the corridors hoping to encounter Edar safely so she could go and retrieve Marin. First thing was first though, and the heir of Aquantis had to be secured for the late queen Marina’s contingency plan.   
“Edar?” Nela called out, “Where are you, something has happened to your mother, I need you to come quickly”.  
The halls had all but cleared out of the other officials at this point, all of them had believed that the war was finally over and that Andorria wanted peace. None of them took the monthly training seriously. Almost nothing was going according to the late queen’s original plan. Nela tried signalling the other soldiers via holo-bracelet, but none of them were accepting her signal. “Traitors” she growled “the lot of them, cowardly traitors”.   
It was then from the corner of her eye that she saw not Edar, but Marin. She swam to them quickly, scooping the small child in her arms “Marin, where’s Edar?”.  
“I have no idea, I thought you were going to get him before you came and got me”  
“That was the original plan, yes, but I can’t find him, do you have any idea where he might have gone?”   
Marin paused for a second to think, “Have you checked the old tombs? Edar likes to go there sometimes and ‘think’ he says, told me it makes him closer to our royal ancestors”.   
“Take this” Nela said, putting a small dagger in Marin’s hands, “You take this and you go to the throne room, and you hide behind the tapestry to the left of the throne, there’s a small hiding hole carved out there that your mother had put in place for such occasions. If anyone approaches you other than myself or your brother you put that dagger into their throat do you understand?”  
“I don’t wanna hurt any..”  
“I know Marin, I know, but nothing is going the way your mother had planned it to, and I don’t know who we can trust, so as far as we know it’s just you, me, and your brother. I have to go get your brother but the tombs are not a safe place for a child, so you must go hide in the throne room, until I get back.”  
“But what if you don’t come back?” Marin cried.  
“I’m going to come back little one” Nela smiled and hugged them, “I must go, now hurry and hide, I will be back as soon as I’ve found Edar.”

…

Edar just barely swam out of the old tombs when his holo-bracelet went off. There were a bunch of different incoming signals, the first one he saw however was THE signal. He knew he had to get back to the castle as quickly as possible. It was as he began to swim back that he saw the familiar face of General Nela, their warm orange hair and glowing green eye were a welcome sight. “Nela!” he called, “Over here!”  
Nela let out a sigh of relief upon hearing Edar’s voice in the distance. She nearly launched herself over to him. “Edar, we must go back to the castle immediately, your mother’s failsafe is not going as planned, and young Marin is temporarily unattended.”  
Rather than saying anything Edar simply nodded his head then turned and began to swim towards the castle as fast as his body would take him. 


	3. Chapter 2

The castle was in shambles upon their return. It was in shambles before Nela had even left, but she was just now taking it in. In less than an hour the entire planet was in complete disarray. Things had already been tense with the war with Andorria, but losing the queen; it was more than Aquantis could seem to handle. Regardless of how chaotic the planet was, Nela knew she had to follow through with the late queen’s plan the best that she could. “Edar,” she sighed and smiled, “It is with a heavy heart, but also a great honour, for me, in the midst of this tragedy, on behalf of the late queen Marina; to tell you Edar, that you are now king of the great and beautiful planet Aquantis”.  
“Long live the king!” Marin exclaimed with as much joy as they could muster.   
“Long live the king.” Nela followed solemnly, “Long live the king.”  
Edar stood for a few moments in shock. Thoughts overwhelmed his brain. “I’m too young to be king” he thought, “I’m not ready, this isn’t fair. I don’t want to be king. I want my mom. Marin is so sad, I would give anything to bring mom back.” All these thoughts swarmed his brain as he took in the reality of the situation. He swallowed, as much as he hated the reality that he now had to live in, he had to push through it. He knew it’s what his mother would have wanted him to do. “Where is the royal communications network Nela?” he tried to sound as royal as possible, but he still felt weak, “As king, I must make my presence known to the people, and try to console them during this trying time.”  
“Give them time to grieve Edar, now isn’t the time” Nela put her hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off.  
“The Andorrians could attack at any moment. As tragic is the passing of Queen Marina, this is a reality that Aquantis has to deal with head on. I must prepare the people.” He hated talking about his mother so coldly. He hated having to take on a leadership role, but someone had to do it. It was his birthright, or as he thought of it in that instance his birth burden.   
Nela was shocked at his demeanor, but nonetheless led him to the communications room, he was king after all. She wondered what his game plan was. The end phase when Edar was actually king was never discussed with the public, only the royal family knew, and they were sworn to secrecy. So she could only assist and bear witness to the aftermath of the queen’s death.  
“Nela, get on the planet wide holo-announcement board, tell the people that they have a new king, and that he would like to give them a message”. Edar ordered. It was as if the second he became king his demeanor completely changed, he went from a gentle curious boy to a stone cold ruler in a matter of minutes. He seemed almost unphased by his mother’s death on the outside, but his coldness was just his way of coping.   
Nela froze for a moment, she couldn’t believe how composed he was being. He seemed cold to her. She wondered if he was somehow in on it. She thought to herself “what if this was his plan all along? What if he knew his mother was going to get killed? Was it all just a ploy to be king?” she pushed these thoughts aside as she sat down to make an announcement to the planet, whether or not she believed Edar was linked to the death of his mother, she had sworn loyalty to the throne, which was now his. She had to obey orders. She took a deep breath and sent out a signal to the entire planet, “Attention, Aquantis, as you may all already know, our great queen Marina has been killed by the Andorrians. Now is not the time to grieve however, in this event, we have crowned her eldest child Edar king of Aquantis. He wants to talk with you, his people.” she stepped away from the communications microphone, and gestured for Edar to take over.  
He nodded at her in acknowledgment as he glided past her and sat down in front of the microphone. “Dear people of Aquantis. I know you may all be in shock right now, and as general Nela said now is not the time to grieve. I believe the Andorrians could attack at any moment, and we need to arm ourselves, and fortify our planet. We won’t be able to hold out long on our own however, so I am going to take it upon myself to travel to Brunwithe and Zergon, in hopes that at least one of them will aid us in protecting our great planet; and the greater Aquantic people. In my absence however, I leave the general in charge. You will all answer to her until I return with allies. Once we have won against the horrid Andorrians we will feast in honour of our late queen. Until then arm yourselves, that is all”. Edar ended the signal and turned to face Nela whose skin had gone pale.   
“My lord, what do you think you are doing, you are king, you should not leave at a time like this. Let me go to Zergon and Brunwithe to attempt to find allies. Your people need you right now”. Nela gushed, she had tried to keep composure, but her shock was in her voice.   
“Nela, this is something I have to do. Please take care of Marin” He patted his younger sibling on the head, “I’ll try not to be gone long”.  
“My liege, I implore you, let me go in your place, it is not proper for a king to be arriving unannounced, nowhere will have the proper accoutrements prepared for you”.  
“I do not care about such things, I was not king until half an hour ago, I am still Edar before all, and as Edar I don’t require any special treatment”.   
Nela sighed, but gave up arguing with him. She knew she couldn’t change his mind. “Well your highness, let’s get you prepared for travel shall we?”


	4. Chapter 3

Two planets away from Aquantis, was the planet Zergon. It was a planet half the size of Andorria, but nearly double the populace. Zergon was also at war, but instead of war with another planet it was at war with itself. The planet was once ruled by a powerful monarchy, the most power hungry king and queen in the galaxy; King Zanuk, and Queen Yazia.   
Zergon had perfected the technology in order to make wormholes to travel to distant galaxies, to conquer the planets within them. Half a century ago they discovered the milky way galaxy, and the subsequently Earth. Humans were the first beings the Zergonians had encountered outside of their own galaxy, that seemed to have intellect.   
Fascinated by this discovery of intelligent life from another galaxy, the Zergonians had established a base on Earth, and began to learn the Earthlings languages. Eventually the Zergonians learned to befriend the humans, and in some cases even bred with them.   
All was well and good in Zergon until king Zanuk took a human lover back to Zergon. He kept her hidden for years, had a son with her, and kept them secret for years. He lived a double life. He ruled by Queen Yazia during the day, but at night would sneak off to be with his family. Zergonian-human relationships were not illegal, but keeping a human on Zergon was. Zergonians that wanted to be with humans had to go to earth, so the king was breaking his own laws by keeping his family on the planet. Him and his family had years of happiness though, that was until one night the queen followed him out to see where he went every night. To see if he was really just going out and enjoying the taverns like he said he was.   
It was then she saw them. King Zanuk’s secret family. The boy appeared to be pre-pubescent, his features more Zergonian than human, it looked like the only human feature he had inherited from his mother was his bright red hair. The Queen’s eyes then turned to the human. She felt nothing but hatred for it. That should be her family. That was her husband she had thought. Enraged she stormed in, and beheaded the human, and went to attack the boy as well, but the King protected him. Pushed him out the door and told him to run, as far and as fast as he could, it didn’t matter where, as long as he got off of Zergon, and far away from the Queen.   
The King, and Queen wrestled briefly, before the Queen’s sheer power in her state of rage overpowered the King, and she drove a knife into his chest. Once word got out,a group of Zergonian-human hybrids that had decided to live life on Zergon, as well as some of their full Zergonian parents, had decided that they would violently dismantle the monarchy, no matter the cost. One person’s jealousy and rage should not determine the fate of others. They wanted rights for the human parts of their families to get to live on Zergon with them. After hearing of what the Queen did to the former King’s human lover though, they knew they had no hope for that future with the way the planet was. The planet split into two factions, the republic, and the rebellion. The rebellion remained mostly underground, so in order to find them, you had to be on their inside circle. At a glance on the surface everything seemed to be under control, but when someone started to pay attention they could see chaos on Zergon.

…

The first thing Edar noticed when landing on Zergon was how quiet it was. The streets seemed empty. Tall concrete buildings surrounded him, but they all appeared to either be empty, or have very few people inside. Few people roamed the streets, and those that did, did so in a manner that it seemed like they were almost sneaking around the city. As he went inwards towards the capital part of Zergon he noticed more guards roamed the streets. They all carried large plasma guns, and were dressed in head to toe gear to shield almost all of their skin. The only tell that they were Zergonian was their large floppy teal ears that stuck out of their helmets.   
Rather than shrinking in his skin and cowering away from the guards he approached one of them, the guard immediately took to being hostile “State your business Aquantic, tourist travel on Zergon is strictly forbidden in this area.” The guard’s hand was over his plasma gun, just ready to kill Edar if he spoke even a word out of line.  
“Is that anyway to treat the king of Aquantis?” Edar said coolly, “There has been a recent tragedy on Aquantis and I seek an urgent audience with Queen Yazia”.  
“Last I knew there was no king of Aquantis. Aquantis is ruled by Queen Marina” the guard chuckled looking at Edar like he was insane.   
“That’s why I’m here,” he continued calmly, “The Andorrians have killed the Queen. I am her son, Edar, I only recently came into power a few days ago, right before I set off for Zergon.”   
The guard immediately made an attitude adjustment “My apologies your highness, I had not known of the recent tragedy, I will signal the head guard to escort you to the Queen”.  
Edar nodded his head in acknowledgment, and muttered under his breath “You’re damn right you’ll signal the head guard”.   
The head guard stood just a little shorter than Edar, had a huge underbite, and bright green eyes. A tuft of fluffy pink hair stuck out from under his helmet. He turned to the other guard “Why are you wasting my time, this isn’t the king of Aquantis, there’s no way,” he scoffed, “he barely looks anything like queen Marina”.  
Edar felt his gills get hot, he had never felt so disrespected before, he thought back to Nela’s offer. In that moment he wished that she were here with him, but he also knew he couldn’t leave Marin alone in the castle with no one to take care of them. He cleared his throat “How dare you, I come to Zergon after the tragic passing of my dear mother the QUEEN of Aquantis, and you tell me that I lie. Do I have to show you the holo-message my mother sent on her deathbed?”  
The head guard didn’t like that approach. His eyes narrowed as he sized up Edar, “Listen kid, I don’t know how things work on Aquantis, but let me tell you how they work on Zergon. No one comes to see the queen here unannounced. I don’t care if your king. Also how was I supposed to know, you don’t look like your mother, you just want me to believe you? My job is security, and I wouldn’t be very good security if I just believed every asshole kid with gills saying he was king of Aquantis, so I’m gonna need to see that holo-message, and your identification.” He stepped just one step too close to Edar, he could smell Edar’s fear.   
Edar was dumbfounded, he then felt embarrassed at his over-reaction. He also couldn’t help but feel intimidated by the head guard, though shorter than him, there was something about his demeanor that said that he would rip out your entrails in a second and laugh about it. He felt his innermost insecurities were picked at when the guard brought up how he didn’t look like his mother, he was told that his whole life. His father was of the common Aquantic people and died before he was born. Edar looked almost exactly like him, deep blue skin, with flowing yellow hair, a single eye. The only thing he seemed to have gotten from his mother was his eye colour. Growing up most people confused him for Marin’s servant. Marin had a royal father, who Edar had thought of as a father for a while as well until he passed just a few short years after Marin was born, but he always felt this feeling of otherness; and that guard bringing to attention his appearance made him feel that otherness all over again.   
The guard snapped in front of Edar’s eye bringing him back into reality “Hello? I don’t got all day kid, you gonna prove to me that you’re the king of Aquantis or not?”  
He shook his head, and opened up his holo-bracelet’s message log, and played for them the Queen’s dying message, the signal went in and out but you could make out “Hello, this is Queen Marina,...... Percy,.......bleeding out,......betrayal,.......keep Edar safe he has to be king,.............I tried,........I’m sorry,........don’t let Aquantis fall”.   
Hearing the message again made Edar’s eye begin to water. He thought of how his mother had to die, and the signal was so poor on Andorria that she couldn’t even get a full message to them. He was just hoping that this would be enough to help him prove he was king, so he could plead with queen Yazia for aid.   
“Ok so queen Marina is dead, I’m still going to need to see some I.D. if you’re really this Edar kid, king or whatever”. The Head guard seemed to have lost some confidence, but he tried his best to keep control of the situation, and make sure the king felt fear.  
Edar quickly obliged, and pulled out his inter-planetary passport, a smug grin on his face as he held it up for the guard to see. The guard looked both shocked and annoyed that Edar was telling the truth.  
“My apologies, your majesty, right this way” the head guard grumbled as he walked forward and gestured for him to follow. 

…

Queen Yazia’s castle was huge, and dark. Black sheets of metal made up the exterior, jagged edges threatening to cut those who came to close. Three towers loomed just left of the castle, ferns and other plant growth slowly overtaking them. At the front of the castle sat two steel gargoyles with expressions of mad men, ready to murder. A dim purple glow emanated from inside the castle, and thick smoke curled out of the entryway. When Edar got close enough he could smell that the smoke was from incense burning. The smell of the incense was sickly sweet, and made Edar lightheaded.   
The interior of the castle was much more put together than the outside, but it was just as far from welcoming. In the center of the main hall when he entered the castle he noticed a long deep purple snake-skin rug leading up to a throne of bones. The bones looked like those of Zergonian children. Draped over the throne of bones was the skin of a cat native to Andorria. Edar thought to himself “That must be imported, but if she has imported Andorrian cat skins, does that mean she has an alliance with them?”.  
Hanging from the ceiling in the main entryway were purple lanterns, they were actually quite bright, but the smoke of all the different incense burning made them seem dim from the outside. The walls were lined with paintings of gruesome victories of battles. The first that Edar noticed was one of queen Yazia standing with what appeared to be the former king Zanuk over the decapitated corpse of a Brunwithian general, the head being held up proudly by queen Yazia herself. The Queen looked much younger in that painting, but she was nonetheless a terrifying brute.   
When Edar finally laid eyes upon the Queen he was awestruck by her beauty, and the sheer power she radiated. She stood at least a foot and a half taller than he did, and she had this long, curly, untamed purple hair. Her underbite was prominent making her look like she was constantly sneering. She had bright blue eyes that were creased at the edges, her stare was cold and piercing. Her nose was straight and regal, with a hoop on either nostril. Her slender, sinewy body was scantily covered in just a short purple snakeskin dress, and a pink fur cloak. The outfit was harsh on the eyes, but the Queen wore it with such confidence that you almost didn’t notice. Her crown sat crooked on her head, pushing her large floppy ears downward in what appeared to be an uncomfortable position.   
“Are you going to keep gawking at me, or are you going to state your business” The Queen snapped wanting to get directly to business.   
Edar flushed in embarrassment, he hadn’t realized how long he had been staring at the Queen, “Yes, your majesty, I am king Edar of Aquantis. My mother, the late queen Marina, has recently been assassinated on Andorria. In regular circumstances I wouldn’t have come unannounced, but I fear that my planet is in danger. The Andorrians could attack us at any moment, and with how distraught the planet is they could very well take over.”  
“I fail to see how this is my problem, Andorria has been a good ally to Zergon for many years. Though I will not join in their quarrel and attack your Aquantis, I also will not aid you in fighting against them. It would simply destroy our economy to war with Andorria, we get too many imports from them.”   
“Your majesty, the Andorrians are animals, even worse they’re brutes. They may even be planning an attack on Zergon as we speak. They are power hungry and there is no bargaining with them.”   
“The same could be said about me child,” the Queen smirked, “though I don’t want to get directly involved in the war seeing as it could compromise my home planet, I’m going to recommend you to a weaponsmith on the south side of Zergon. His name is Xavier, tell him I sent you, and also make him aware that he needs to be discreet. I can’t have the Andorrians finding out I’m helping you, even indirectly”.   
“Then why help us, if you’re so concerned about your own planet’s wellbeing?”  
“That’s exactly why I’m helping you child, for the wellbeing of Zergon, I know Aquantis has been studying bio-engineering for the last few decades now and has made some serious headway. I want that information for Zergon.”  
Edar seemed skeptical of the Queen’s motives; he didn’t feel so sure she could be trusted, but he was desperate and accepted her help anyways. He just hoped that this didn’t backfire on him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time sharing a work like this to a site like this. The whole idea for this entire thing came to me when I was lit as hell. There is so much that I have planned for this universe that I have created and I genuinely hope that anyone who reads this continues to read. This work is kind of in a rough draft phase so I'm really hoping to get some constructive feedback as to how to better improve my writing.


End file.
